1. Field of the Invention
Devices, systems, and methods consistent with the invention relates to a multifiber optical connector which includes a ferrule having a junction-end-face and a plurality of optical-fiber-insertion holes, wherein optical fibers are received in the optical-fiber-insertion holes such that they protrude from the junction-end-face.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multifiber optical connector such as, for example, a mechanically transferable “MT”-type multifiber optical connector is known in which a plurality of optical-fiber-insertion holes are provided in a single ferrule and a plurality of optical fibers are fixed to the single ferrule such that a one-touch optical connection is made possible for a plurality of optical fibers
In a multifiber optical connector of this kind, as shown in FIG. 7, an optical connection method or form is used in which mating ends 105 of optical fibers 104 are optically connected by direct contact (i.e., a physical contact “PC” connection is carried out) without using an index-matching agent on junction-end-faces 102 of ferrules 101.
When a PC connection is made, as shown in FIG. 6, each of the junction-end-faces 102 of the ferrule 101 is polished such that optical fibers 104 are received in optical-fiber-insertion holes 103 so that the optical fibers 104 protrude by several micrometers (dimension H in FIG. 6) from the junction-end-face 102. There is a rigidity (stiffness) difference between the optical fibers 104 made of a silica-based glass and the ferrules 101 formed of an epoxy resin material or the like.
As such, by wing optical fibers 104 and a ferrule 101, ends of the optical fibers 104 and ends of the ferrule 101 being substantially flush with one another, as a ferrule with optical fibers before polishing, and then by polishing entire end faces of this ferrule 101 and of the optical fibers 104, it is possible to form a junction-end-face 102 of the ferrule 101 with only the optical fibers 104 protruding therefrom.
Heretofore, a ferrule such as that shown in FIG. 6 has been used for PC connection, in which ends 105 of optical fibers 104 are arranged such that protruding lengths H by which the optical fibers (104) protrude from a junction-end-face 102 are within substantially the same level, and thereafter, a polishing operation is carried out so that a line connecting the ends of the optical fibers is substantially parallel with the junction-end-face 102.
However, even if polishing is carried out to obtain a formation such as that shown in FIG. 6, the optical fibers are apt to be polished, as shown in FIG. 8, such that polished amounts of the optical fibers 104 disposed on both side portions of the junction-end-face 102 are larger an those of the optical fibers 104 disposed on a central portion of the junction-end-face 102. Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 9, there is a case in which the surface accuracy of the junction-end-face 102 of the ferrule 101 deteriorates, and in some cases, the junction-end-face 102 does not insect orthogonally to the central axis of the ferrule 101. In such cases, there is a problem in which, when an external force is exerted on an optical connector due to vibrations or the like, a PC connection thereof is easily disconnected, and therefore, it is difficult to maintain or assure stable optical characteristics.